Unspoken Love
by joeypotter85
Summary: read to find out
1. Chapter 1

****Description: My version of how Joey and Pacey got together.****

****Disclaimer: I own nothing of the show only the storyline. Jacob and ********Derek are character's I created.****

****Author's Note: If you read and review, I'll update.****

****Unspoken Love:****

****Chapter #1****

****(Pacey's pov)****

**" **It doesn't bother you Derek is dating the girl who got away from you, Witter?", questions Jacob ********not soon after Derek leads Joey back to his room for the night. This guy never gives up does he? Last time I ever have a few drinks and allow him to pick my brain. How am I supposed to be held responsible for something I said while drunk? Jacob somehow got me to admit there was once a time where I had feelings for little miss Josephine Potter. Were I to be completely honest, I'd admit part of me still does. Jo doesn't need to know this though, not when she's in a happy relationship with my roommate Derek. I'm not about to ruin things between the two. From what I could tell, those two make one another happy.****

**" **Not even in the slightest, that was a long time ago Jacob.", I answer without the slightest bit of hesitation in my voice. Not sure what Jacob was hoping that I would admit to him. After my slip up, I basically made him swear to keep his mouth shut. The last thing I need is Joey knowing how I feel for her. She would only demand to know why ********I never said anything to her. Truth is, I tried more than once to show Potter exactly how I felt. Who buys someone a wall? After Matt Caulfield wrecked Jo's mural, I did. Jen and Bess both figured out how I felt for Joey. They have been on me over the years to simply come clean to her once and for all. Truth is, I'm afraid of being rejected. If Joey weren't into me, my heart would break. I'm alright just being in love with Potter, that is enough for me.****

**" **You're a better man than I am, it would just about kill me.", acknowledges Jacob with a shake of his head. In all honesty, it does. Every time Derek kisses Joey, my fist bawls up at my side. She chose him and is more than likely in love. While I know those two haven't slept with one another yet, something tells ********me that won't last long. Derek will more than likely be Potter's first time. Not sure why I care...except that I do. Jacob was never supposed to find out my well kept secret and yet he did. Now? The prick never stops questioning why not once I have made it known to Joey how I feel. ****Not exactly that simple of a thing to do these days. Fairly sure Derek wouldn't take too well to me pouring my heart out to Joey.****

**" **Do ********y****ou ever give up Jacob?", I ponder while opting for a soda instead of another beer. No way am I having too many tonight and allowing him to coax more admissions from me. Really wish I never said too much the first time. Were word to ever get back to Derek, he more then likely wouldn't want ****me around Joey. Not that I would blame the guy. Who in their right mind wants a guy** **that's silently pining for his girl spending time with her? Thankfully, this will never happen. Basically swore Jacob to secrecy. His questions are taking their toll on me at this point. Probably better that I call it a night before I'm half inclined to knock some sense into Jacob.****

****Grabbing one of the last slices of pizza, Jacob takes a few bites,********" Can you honestly blame me for being curious? You only have me keeping one whopper of a secret for you, Pacey."****

****Standing from my seat on the couch, I glance at the clock on the wall," Much as I would love to hear your reasoning as to why I should say something? Think I'm just going to call it a night."****

****" Excuse me for thinking you owe it to yourself to be honest with her once and for all. I'll see you in the morning Witter.", remarks Jacob with a shrug of his shoulders. Clearly he is delirious if he thinks things will be that simple. Has he completely forgotten about Derek? Something tells me the guy wouldn't be all too excited to learn I've been in love with Joey since long before the two of them were an item. Call me crazy but I doubt that will sit well with him. Why is it so important to Jacob that I come clean with Potter?****

** **(Next morning; Jacob's pov)****

****" Where's Joey? I haven't seen her all morning.", I ponder while walking into the kitchen for breakfast. Can't tell me she left for class already, exams were last week. Her last semester has been over. Is it possible Jo is still sleeping? I know for a fact she is off the next two days from work. Can't say I blame her if that's the case. The girl has only been working doubles all week. Given the chance, I would be sleeping in too. Pacey left early for work, he'll be home by three o'clock though since it's his turn to cook dinner. Joey's was last night and we wound up ordering Chinese, she's not the greatest cook but she does try. Last night Jo attempted to make calzones, they came out slightly on the burnt side. Witter ate his without complaint while the rest of us ordered out.****

****" She is out cold in bed still, think Jo might be coming down with something. Took her temperature and it was a hundred and one. Told Joey to just stay in bed all day. Almost don't want to go in for my shift at work.", answers Derek with a shake of his head. He is seriously worried about Joey. There's really no need for him to be. I'm off the same days as she is. I've got no issue looking after Potter. Not as though Derek has to worry about me making a move on her. For one thing, I'm gay and secondly I'm seeing Jack. He is actually on his way over so the two of us can keep an eye on Jo. Oh, we could even make her breakfast in bed. I'm sure McPhee knows what Joey would love for breakfast.****

****" Derek, don't worry. You have nothing to worry about. Jack and I will take good care of Joey. Go to work, she's in good hands.", I reassure him with a smile. Giving an eventual nod of his head, Derek gets ready for work. Checking in on Joey one last time, he places a kiss on her forehead before leaving. Jack arrives shortly after and the two of us figure out what to make Joey for breakfast. We decide on an omelet with bacon and blueberry pancakes. Making a few extra for ourselves, the two of us make our way into Derek's room when Potter is fast asleep. Upon smelling the breakfast we both made, Joey's eyes reluctantly open.****

****" Are those what I think they are, Mcphee?", observes Joey with a sleepy smile on her face. Placing the plate on a tray beside her, the two of us laugh when she digs in. Somehow Jack knew those would cheer Potter up without fail. He was right too, she looks beyond happy. Wonder what has the poor girl so sick? Was that Jo that I heard last night running into the bathroom? Poor thing, whatever she has sounds like I definitely do not want to catch it.****

****" Witter passed along your mom's recipe to me a while back. Told me these were always a sure fire way to lift your spirits.", acknowledges Jack with a smile. Anyone with eyes can see how much Pacey cares for Joey. The only one who doesn't is her and I'll never understand it for the life of me. Witter seems perfectly fine keeping the fact he's head over heels for Potter a secret. Why he is content watching her be with Derek, I'll have no idea. For all he knows, she could very well hold feelings toward him and not know it. Pacey is never going to know unless he puts himself out there. Not saying that I have anything against Derek, he is a great guy. It kills me to see the way Witter looks at Joey when he thinks no one else is looking. Jack's told me numerous times to leave it alone, not sure I know how to.****

****" This is exactly why I need Pacey around. Annoying as he is at times, I love him Jack.", announces Joey with a content smile on her face. She says things like that and I wonder if there's a small part of Joey that truly means those words. The look on Jack's face clearly tells me to leave well enough alone. He doesn't want me stirring up trouble for Pacey. He refuses to admit to Potter that he is obviously in love with her. Never in my life have I ever wanted to knock sense into two people nearly as much as those two.****

** **(Jack's pov)****

****" I'm well aware of the love-hate friendship the both of you share with one another, Joey.", I joke with a playful nudge before Jacob has a chance to open his mouth. Shooting a deathly glare in his direction, I silently warn him to keep his mouth shut. He might mean well, but what good could possibly come from Jacob letting slip that Pacey is all but in love with her? All he will wind up doing is wedging Joey right in the middle of Derek and Witter's friendship. If he ever wants to clue Jo in, that is his decision to make not Jacob's. ****

****Finishing the last of her pancakes, Joey places her plate aside," Did you know Pacey and I have known one another since we were five years old? My mom used to laugh whenever he would chase me around the yard. Whenever I would complain, she'd tell me that's just Witter's way of saying that he likes me. Her and Bess would tease about the two of us dating when we were older. I used to hate when the two of them would tease and ask when I'd finally admit to liking Pacey too."****

****Sitting up in his seat, Jacob takes a drink from his glass of orange juice," You never wondered if maybe the two of them were onto something?"****

**" **No, no. Pacey and I are only friends. He is like the older brother I never asked for but am secretly glad to have. Either of you ever tell Witter, I said that and I will make sure your bodies aren't found.", ********adds Joey as an afterthought while giving me a light shove. Her secret is safe with me, I'm not saying a word. Seriously wish that Jacob would quit hinting around for answers. Pacey has no intention of cluing Joey in. Why he hasn't ever told her how he felt, I'll never know. That is his choice though, not mine, Bessie's or Jacob's. Even if he were to say something, all doing so would do is land Joey right smack in the middle of Pacey and Derek. The last thing he wants is to place Potter in an awkward position.****

**" **Your secret is safe with me, Joey.", I laugh with a shake of my head. Moving to sit beside Jo, I smile when she scoots herself into my arms. ********This is nice, sort of miss spending time with Joey like this. Guess it is a good thing I didn't make any plans for today. Somehow think I'll be spending my entire day nursing Potter back to health. Wonder what it is she has anyway. Couldn't be the flu, maybe it's some sort of head cold or a stomach virus. Jacob mentioned hearing Jo get up more than once and make her way to the bathroom. Whatever she has, hope it's not contagious. Would rather not be laid up in bed. Wonder what Witter plans on making for dinner tonight? Jacob mentioned it was his turn to cook and I just might stay over. Pacey has become quite the culinary master since he began working at that restaurant. ****

**" ******Great, what are the chances of you taking a nap with me, Jack?", ponders Joey in a tired voice. Well, considering you're lying in my arms? I'd say they were fairly good. Guess a nice nap wouldn't be the end of the world. Jen kept me up most of last night wanting to know how things were going between Jacob and I. This girl, Potter and I need to find her a boyfriend and quick. If there is one thing Jen loves to do, it's meddle in everyone else's business. ********Her and Dawson parted ways just over a month ago, the break up was mutual. Derek and Joey sure have grown close. The two have yet to seal the deal though. Only reason I know this is because Lindley pried it out of her. When the two of us asked what the hold up was, Joey admitted she didn't want her first time to be rushed. Suppose we could both understand that, Derek has been patient so far and not once brought the topic up.****

**" **Considering Jen kept me up all last night? I'd say they're fairly good Joey, close your eyes. Jacob and I aren't going anywhere.", I answer in a gruff tone while pulling a blanket over the three of us. Within a few minutes, Joey is out like a light curled up in my arms. ********Considering she has a fever? Think it is safe to assume she'll be out for the next few hours. Not exactly what I had planned for today but what can I say? Jo's not feeling well and I'm not about to bail on her. Not like Jacob and I had anything planned. He is the one who told me to come over and help take care of Potter in the first place. With hopes, in a few days she will be back to herself and feeling better. Until then, I don't mind keeping Joey company while she's not feeling well.****


	2. Chapter 2

**Description: My version of how Joey and Pacey got together.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the show only the storyline. Jacob and Derek are character's I created.**

**Author's Note: If you read and review, I'll update.**

**Unspoken Love:**

**Chapter #2**

**(Pacey's pov)**

**" ****What is this nap time in Potter's room?", I inquire upon poking my head in Derek and Joey's room. Jo is curled up in Jacks arms while Jacob is on the other side of them both. While I know that I shouldn't be, part of me is envious of the mere fact Jack gets to hold Potter. Even asleep this girl is positively breath taking. Derek has no idea how good he has it. The guy gets to fall asleep and wake up near Joey every single morning. What I wouldn't give to be the one who holds Jo at night time. Jacob has made it clear I should take a chance and tell her how I feel. Not sure that would be the brightest idea on my part. Doubt Derek would appreciate my doing so. Even if I had, there's no guarantee Potter could ever return those feelings for me.**

**" ****Witter, thank God you're home. Do me a favor, take my spot and hold Jo? I have been holding in a pee for the last hour or so. She's running a fever and down for the count. Joey will never know the difference, help me.", pleads Jack in a hushed manner. Sitting on the edge of the bed, I wait for him to shift Joey gently into my arms. Watching him get up silently, I lie in his place before carefully cradling Potter in my arms. She wastes no time nuzzling into my side and hugging my chest lightly. This is something new, not once have I ever had Jo in my arms. Given the chance, this is definitely something that I could become used to. Joey sure is beautiful, even more so when she's asleep. Having her in my arms like this? My damn heart is pounding against my ribcage. This has my senses on overload currently. What I would give to kiss Jo senseless were I ever given the chance.**

**" ****Hey Potter, not feeling well?", I ask in a low voice when she stirs in my arms. Glancing up at me, Joey rubs the sleep from her eyes. Letting out a breath of relief when she makes no attempt to remove herself from my light embrace, I smile down at Potter. This won't last long, Derek is bound to be home within the next hour. I'll get up to make dinner and he'll take my spot with Jo lying in his arms. For the time being at least, I'm the lucky one who has her curled up in my arms. Touching my hand to Joey's forehead, I notice she has a fever. **

**" Not even in the slightest, Pacey. I have a suggestion for dinner though.", remarks Joey with a sleepy smirk. Typical Potter, doesn't matter how sick the girl is, food is never far from her mind. I'll make whatever she wants. Last night was Jo's turn to cook and she made calzones. They came out slightly burnt so no one else wanted to eat them. Just to make Joey smile, I ate mine and told her it was amazing. It wasn't so bad with a little extra marinara sauce. The hug and kiss on the cheek Potter gave me was worth eating a lightly burnt calzone.**

**Brushing a strand of hair behind Joey's ear gently, I can't help notice how she shudders at my touch. Thankful when she hugs my arm, my eyes meet hers," Anything you want Potter, name it."**

**Biting down on her bottom lip, Joey traces circles on my arm," You still have my mom's split pea soup recipe?"**

**" As a matter of fact, it just so happens that I do. Funny you brought it up, that's exactly what I was going to make, Jo.", I admit with a playful nudge to her side. I'm not evening lying either. Bought everything I would need before coming home this afternoon. I'm well aware of what tomorrow is, the seventh anniversary of Joey's mom passing away. She cried so much that day. I remember coming over to walk her to school and Potter walked straight into my arms. We wound up skipping school that day.**

**" I'm supposed to be going back to Capeside tomorrow. Not sure how I'll make the drive if I'm sick.", complains Joey with a sad look in her eyes. I see no reason why I couldn't take her. Might be fun taking a trip back to Capeside with Potter. Bet Jack would even want to come. Of course that means Jacob will be going. I know how important it is for Jo to place lilies on her mother's grave. Hell, I don't mind making the drive either if it cheers her up some.**

**" Well, I've been meaning to take a trip to Capeside. I'll drive you, Jo.", I offer without even a second thought. Might be nice seeing Bess, Mrs. Leery and Dougie. Never made it down for Christmas with my crazy work schedule. Know for a fact that Derek won't be able to make the trip. He works the next few days. Might be fun spending some alone time with Joey. Grinning when Joey pounces on and smothers me with kisses, I guess we're going to Capeside. **

**" You're the best, Witter. This is why I love you.", gushes Joey while hugging me and placing one last kiss on my cheek. This is all it took for Jo to tell me she loves me? Should have offered to take her to Capeside ages ago. I'm allowed to imagine for a minute Potter meant more than a friend. What I wouldn't give for her lips to have touched mine. Had I only turned my head a few more inches, they would have. This girl has me going out of my mind and is none the wiser.**

**Clearing his throat from the doorway with Jack and Jacob not far behind him, Derek raises an eyebrow in our direction, " You say those words to Pacey with no problem yet are so reluctant with me."**

**Startled by Derek's voice, Joey removes herself from my arms before walking into Derek's, " Hey Derek, sorry I'm just happy is all baby. Pacey's driving me to Capeside tomorrow morning. It's the anniversary of my mothers passing. Bess and I are going to place lilies on her grave."**

**(Derek's pov)**

**" I'd have taken you, Joey. I've got work the next few days though.", I confide with a heavy sigh. If I didn't have work, I'd be headed to Capeside with Joey. Not sure I like the idea of those two going on a trip together. Maybe if Jack were going too things would be different. What am I supposed to do though? Forbid Jo from going? She would break up with me without a second thought. It's not that I don't trust Pacey, feel like he might be into Potter. I've wondered this for a while actually. Overhearing Jacob question him last night, he thinks the exact same thing. Joey is none the wiser if that's the case. **

**" It's alright, Derek. I understand, honest. Besides, not like you couldn't come down for Thanksgiving.", points out Joey with a kiss to my lips. Wrapping her in my arms, I steal another few kisses. My attention immediately turns to Pacey as he tenses. His reaction speaks volumes. Witter can tell Jacob all he wants that he's not into to Jo. Judging by the near clenched fist at his side, I'd say that's a lie. He can pine for her all he wants. Potter is my girl and I'm not giving her up without a fight. Thing is, I can't say anything without sounding jealous and turning Joey against me. At this point, I can only hope that Jack will be tagging along on their trip back to Capeside. **

**" ****You and Witter are going to Capeside for the weekend? Count me in, Jack's been promising to introduce me to Grams.", pipes in Jacob coming to my rescue. He might not know this but I'm silently thankful he opened his mouth. With those two going along, I won't have to worry about Pacey getting too close to Joey. I'll feel a hell of a lot more better with those two making the trip back with them. The weekend will be over before I know it and Jo will be back. I'm slowly falling for her and not about to let Witter or anyone come between the two of us anytime soon. The two of us have been together for a few months now. Potter looks like she is happy with me and I know for a fact that I am with her.**

**" ****Apparently, I'm going to Capeside. Glad I didn't make plans for the weekend.", mutters Jack with a shrug of his shoulders. Wrapping Joey in my arms, I hold her close. Still a little upset she told Pacey that she loved him. Not once has Jo said those words to me and we've been together almost four months. While I know she didn't mean them in that way, still hurt hearing them uttered to someone whose not me. Aside from picking a fight and turning Potter against me, there's not much I can do. We're together and I guess in the end that is all that matters.**


	3. Chapter 3

****Description: My version of how Joey and Pacey got together.****

****Disclaimer: I own nothing of the show only the storyline. Jacob and ********Derek are character's I created.****

** **Author's Note: If you read and review, I'll update.****

****Unspoken Love:****

****Chapter #********3****

****(Pacey's thoughts)****

****Looks like Jo and I are going to Capeside in the morning. ********Jack and Jacob will be coming along, not Derek. We'll be gone for the weekend. ****The smile on Joey's face when I offered to make the drive with her, only helped me fall a little more for her. Hearing Potter tell me that she loves me? That broke my heart, I know she only meant as a friend. How is it possible that she's with Derek? Oh, that's right he had the nerve to put himself out there and ask Jo out. ****All is not lost though, I'll have Joey to myself for the next few days. This could be my chance to put everything out in the open for her. Will doing so make any sort of a difference? What are the chances Potter could ever want to be with a guy like me?****

****Sure, she might be taken. This doesn't mean that I couldn't put myself out there. Joey deserves to know she has other options besides Derek. He must sense that I'm into Jo. Why else would he make a display of ********kissing Potter in front of me? He did so to get a rise out of me and it worked. Never in my life have I wanted to deck someone nearly as much as I did him. Not sure what Derek knows but he definitely suspects that I'm into Joey. My guess? He more then likely overheard Jacob grilling me the other night. ****Obviously he hasn't said a word to Jo since she is still none the wiser. With luck, I'll muster up the courage to change those things within the next few days.****

****(Joey's thoughts)****

****Thanks to Witter I'll be able to make the trip to Capeside. He volunteered ********take the drive with me and I'm so glad that he did. Would have been wrecked had I missed placing flowers on my moms grave due to being sick. Thankfully this won't be the case and I am beyond grateful to Pacey. Sometimes, I wonder what I would do without him in my life. No one has ever been there for me nearly as much as Pace has. At times, I ponder if maybe my mother was onto something. Is there a chance Witter and I could be into one another? Nine times out of ten, he is the one I tend to seek out whenever my world is falling apart.****

****Never really thought of Pacey in a romantic way. Aside from that one time he kissed me our ********sophomore** **year, there's never been anything between the two of us. Even then, I just figured that kiss was Witter's way of trying to kill time. Why would ****he ever wanna waste his time on a girl like me? Still, part of me can't help but question whether or not there has always been some sort of hidden attraction between the two of us. There have been a few times where I caught Pace looking at me when he figured I wasn't paying attention. Not sure what any of this means. Suppose the real question is, am I attracted to Pacey? If I were, what would that mean for Derek and myself? I like him a lot and the last thing I ever want to do is hurt him.****

****(Derek's thoughts)****

****Joey's going away with Pacey for the weekend. I don't like it one bit either. Not much that I can do about this though. If I pitch a fit and make a big deal, Joey will think I don't trust her. Then the two of us will get into and argument. Not about to let that happen. Despite my better judgment, I have no say in anything. Knowing Witter, he's more then likely going to use this weekend as a chance to get close with Joey. The guy already bought himself some brownie points ********offering to take her back home for the weekend. The smile that lit up her face...not once has Jo ever looked at me in that way. Is Pacey an actual threat to me?****

****Potter has not once showed an attraction or interest in Witter. This said, she does rely on him an awful lot. ********Until last night, I never would have thought twice about this fact either. Then I got up to go to the bathroom and overheard Jacob grilling Pacey about why he's never told Joey how he felt for her. Not all too certain about his sudden curiosity. ****For his part, ****at the time Pace seemed not to have the slightest inclination to pour his heart out to Jo. Considering how quick he was to come to Potter's aide, is there a chance Witter has changed his mind? ****Regardless, I'm not about to let her go without a fight.****

****(Jack's thoughts)****

****Seems that I am accompanying Pacey and Joey home for the weekend. Jacob volunteered the two of us to tag along. ********Glad that I didn't make any plans. Can't say that I haven't been looking for a reason to take a trip back home. ****Haven't been there in a while and I could use an excuse to go see Grams. Pretty sure Jen left a few days ago to go see her. It will almost be like a reunion...well, minus Dawson at least since he is in California. Plus, a few days away from Boston sounds like it might actually be nice. I did promise to introduce Jacob to Grams, now is a better time than none it seems.****

****Derek does not look too thrilled ********about the fact Joey will be spending quality time with Pacey. Then again, why would he be? By now it is not exactly a secret that the guy has it bad for Potter. Everyone seems to know this except Joey herself. Bright as she might be, the girl is completely blind to the fact that Pacey is basically in love with her. ****This isn't all her fault though, not once has Pace even attempted to make how he feels known to Jo. Something tells me this might be Witter's chance to make a move on her. Really hope that if that is the case he knows that his friendship with Derek will be on the rocks.****

****(Jacob's thoughts) ****

****This weekend sure should prove to be fairly interesting to say the least. I'm going to Capeside with Joey, Pacey and Jack. Derek has work so he won't be coming along. To say that Witter all but leaped at the opportunity to help Potter out in her time of need would be an understatement. ********I'm actually a bit proud of him to be honest. Last night he wanted nothing to do with coming clean to Jo about the fact he's been in love with her for the longest time. It's like I told Witter the other night, he owes it to himself to lay it all on the line with Joey once and for all.****

****If Pacey can't tell Joey exactly ho********w**** he feels, how is he ever going to know whet****her or not the feelings are mutual? For all he knows, Joey might have those same feelings for**** Witter and simply not know it yet. Anything is possible. Derek was not thrilled knowing that Pace is going to have Joey to himself for the entire weekend. Wasn't all to****o**** much ****he could do about this knowledge. Were Derek to make a big deal and pick an argument with Joey? He would only turn her against him. Right now all he can do is silently hope that Witter doesn't use his time with Jo to figure out a way to somehow win her over. Got to be honest, Derek might be one of my oldest friends...but I'm kind of rooting for Pacey. All these years silently pining for Potter, he deserves to know once and for all if he stands a chance with her.****


	4. Chapter 4

**Description: My version of how Joey and Pacey got together.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the show only the storyline. Jacob and Derek are character's I created.**

**Author's Note: If you read and review, I'll update.**

**Unspoken Love:**

**Chapter #4**

**(Next morning; Joey's pov)**

**" ****You just about ready to go Potter?", questions Pacey before taking our bags and tossing them in the back of his jeep. Glancing up a Derek, I offer a sad smile. We should get on the road, it's a two hour drive. Pacey told Bess that we would be there by noon and it's already nine. He seems reluctant to let me go. I'll only be gone a few days though. Already promised to call Derek on a nightly basis. He is acting as though this is our first time away from one another. A month or so ago, Derek left on a two day trip to see his brother. If we got through that, we'll get through this.**

**" ****Yeah, I'll only be a second, Pacey. I'll send you a text when we get there.", I promise with a kiss to Derek's lips. Smirking when he returns the gesture, I touch a hand to his chest. Walking me out of the apartment, he opens the passenger door for me. Climbing in, I give Derek's hand a gentle squeeze. Giving me one last kiss, he touches his finger tips to my face. Waiting for Jacob and Jack to climb in the back, we all say our goodbyes to Derek. Thankful to be on the road finally, I put my seat belt on and stare out the window. I'm feeling a tiny bit better today, but not much. At least I didn't spend the night in the bathroom.**

**" ****Thought we were never going to get on the road.", jokes Jack with a playful nudge to my shoulder from the backseat. Biting down on my bottom lip, I do my best to hide a blush. Apparently there is no such thing as a quick goodbye. Derek kept on stalling which made it impossible for me to leave. At one point, I thought he was going to call out of work just to come along. Sort of glad that was not the case. Don't get me wrong, Derek is a great guy. Lately he has been...smothering me with attention. It will be nice to have a few days to myself for once. Even as I think this, I feel the slightest bit guilty. Not sure why I should, haven't exactly done anything wrong. In truth, I just need room to breath sometimes and Derek doesn't give me that often.**

**" ****Is it bad that I agree with you, Jack?", I ponder before glancing in the rear view mirror. Like I said, Derek is an amazing guy. Lately I have been questioning how much longer our relationship could possibly last. It's not that I don't like him, but sometimes a little time to myself is needed. This is not a huge request, it is practically nothing. Something tells me his thinking is the complete opposite of mine. On Derek's days off, all he wants to do is spend time with me. How am I supposed to have anytime to myself with him always around? Sounds like a horrible thing to say but it's the truth.**

**Shaking his head in amusement, Jacob leans forward in his seat," Uh oh, is there trouble in paradise Jo?"**

**Biting down on my bottom lip, I let out an exhausted breath," No, nothing like that Jacob. Derek is great, he's just a bit clingy at times. I like time to myself."**

**" ****You ever tried telling this to him?", inquires Jack with a raised eyebrow. Believe it or not, I have attempted to a few times. Not quite sure how to form the words in a way that won't hurt Derek's feelings. Don't get me wrong, I enjoy spending time with him. How could I not? We are dating. There are days when I would love to read a book or go see a movie on my own though. Sort of impossible with Derek always around. It is nice to know he wants to be around me, does it have to be all of the time though? Point is, for the next few days at least I'll have all the space I need.**

**" ****Not the easiest of tasks, Jack. Regardless, I intend to enjoy these next few days apart. Wake me when we're home?", I question before closing my eyes. Curling up in my seat, I recline back slightly. Didn't get too much sleep last night, my fever kept me up. It will be nice to see Bess and Alexander, sure has been a while. Then again, Derek had me wrapped in his arms for a majority of the night too. That wasn't all too helpful. Sometimes I wonder if he's the one I'm supposed to be with. We get along and I like him a whole a lot. Derek has already told me that he is in love with me. I'm not sure if I'm there yet...or if I ever will be. Does this make me a horrible person?**

**( A few hours pass; Pacey's pov)**

**" ****Hey Potter, we're home. Time to wake up.", I state in a gruff manner before giving her a gentle nudge. Joey has been napping since we left. Poor girl must have been tired. On the upside she looks to be a little bit better today, though not by much. Not once did I hear Jo make her way into the bathroom last night. From the sounds of it, things aren't too great in the love department for Derek. Potter sounded a bit relieved to finally get a few days away from him. She hinted that lately he has been smothering her. Can sort of see why she would say this too. The guy rarely lets Jo have alone time. Is she unhappy with Derek?**

**" ****Thank God, I'm hungry.", announces Joey while climbing out of the jeep. Grabbing our bags, Jack, Jacob and I follow her inside. We're greeted immediately by Bessie and Alexander. Smiling when little Alex runs up and hugs Joey's leg, I watch her pick him up and swing him around happily. It's been awhile since they last saw one another. For her part, Potter looks happy to be home finally. These next few days could be my chance to put everything on the line with Jo. The other night when I had her in my arms, I felt a shudder run through Joey at my touch. On some level, she has to be the slightest bit attracted to me. Why else would my touch have that sort of effect on her?**

**" ****Joey, you're home! Alexander wouldn't stop asking when you were going to get here. Oh, uh Pacey didn't mention Jack and a friend coming. Hi, I'm Bessie.", greets Bessie with a plate of cookies in her hands. Joey doesn't miss a beat taking three for herself. She clearly was not kidding about being hungry. Then again, can't really say that I blame her. We had a light breakfast so we could get on the road faster. Those cookies do look delicious. Taking two for myself, I place our bags down before taking a bite. Mmm, alright these are way too good to have been baked by Bessie. Bodie definitely made these cookies and I am oh so thankful.**

**" ****Is that a problem? I could see about staying with Grams.", offers Jack with a raised eyebrow. Why in the world would Jack have to stay at Grams? Bess has an entire B&B with plenty of rooms. Doubt it will be that big of a deal for her to give up one room for Jack and Jacob. Probably should have mentioned it wouldn't be just Potter and I coming to visit though. It was last minute that I was even coming along though. Sort of slipped my mind to mention those two I guess. In all honesty, Bess seems more surprised than anything. Can't say that I blame her.**

**With a slight shake of her head, Bess pours a glass of milk for Joey and myself," No, don't be ridiculous. One of you will just have to share a room with Joey. I'll take it you must be the boyfriend?"**

**Glancing between Joey and myself, Jacob turns his attention toward Bessie," Who me? No, I'm actually with Jack. Joey's boyfriend couldn't make it.**

**" ****Look, Jo, I'm sure Doug wouldn't mind letting me crash on his couch.", I confide in a gruff manner while rubbing at the back of my neck. Not exactly my first choice of places to stay. Sure Dougie won't mind too much though letting me crash on the couch. Highly doubt Potter is going to want to share a room let alone a bed with me. Jack and Jacob are definitely going to want a room to themselves too. Maybe next time I will remember to mention it's not just Joey and I coming for a visit. Once their all settled in and we all have lunch, I'll give Doug a call and let him know I'll be shacking with him for a few days.**

**" ****Don't be ridiculous, Pacey. You can obviously share my room with me.", remarks Joey with a roll of her eyes. Well, this is unexpected to say the least. Potter wants to share a room with me? I'm not about to argue with her if that's the case. Little unsure Derek would be too fond of the idea. If she doesn't plan on telling him, I don't either. Not like we haven't slept in the same bed together. Of course, back then we were kids and Joey wasn't nearly as breath taking. This should prove to be an interesting weekend to say the least. Somehow doubt I'm going to be getting any sleep tonight.**

**" ****Your boyfriend won't mind?", ponders Bessie with a confused look on her face. Not going to lie, that was my first thought too. What would Derek have to say? Then again, I'm not planning on telling him. With hopes neither is Joey. Doubt that Jacob and Jack would stir things up by saying anything either. Honestly, there's isn't much to tell anyway. Not like I would ever make a move on Potter. How could I do that to a friend of mine? I'm perfectly capable of keeping my hands to myself and behaving. Why would I want to cause tension between Derek and myself?**

**" ****I'm not about to say anything. Besides, I trust Witter to behave himself.", acknowledges Joey with a mere shrug of her shoulders. If she isn't worried about Derek finding out, neither am I. I'll be glad just to have Jo beside me the next few nights. Sure, there is a chance I won't get much sleep, but I am more than alright with that notion. Glad to know Potter trusts me not to try anything. Much as the thought of kissing her will probably cross my mind, I know better than to act on it. What good would possibly come from me making a move on Joey? The girl is not into me in the slightest.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Description: My version of how Joey and Pacey got together.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the show only the storyline. Jacob and Derek are character's I created.**

**Author's Note: If you read and review, I'll update.**

**Unspoken Love:**

**Chapter #5**

**(Bessie's pov)**

**" Well, now that we have sleeping arrangements settled, I was thinking after lunch we could head to the cemetery Jo?", I ask while the two of us make sandwiches for everyone. I took the liberty of buying lilies the other day on my way home. We don't have to worry about stopping at the florist. Really glad Joey was able to make the trip. Two days ago she called and wasn't certain that she'd make it. Jo wasn't lying when she told me that she wasn't feeling too well. With only a touch to her forehead, I can tell she still has a slight fever. Pacey sort of saved the day by offering to make the drive down with her. Still think there is something between the two of them that neither is willing to admit. Why else would Joey insist Witter stays with her?**

**" Absolutely, Bess. Sort of what I was hoping we could do.", confides Joey while handing out the sandwiches we just made. Thought that she might want to go today, it is the anniversary of mom passing after all. Not sure if everyone is tagging along or if it will only be Joey, Alexander and myself. Well, that's not completely true. I know for a fact that Pacey will be coming with us. He is one who went out of his way to make sure Joey got here today. I'm glad that he did too. Something tells me Witter just might be in love with my little sister. I'm not blind, I have seen the way he looks at her.**

**" You can count me in, this is the only reason I went out of my way to bring Joey home.", pipes in Pacey much to Joey's relief. She seems glad that he wants to come along. Today is always a difficult day for Jo. The day our mom passed she cried for hours. Pacey was actually the one who comforted her. Those two have gone from barely being able to stand one another to close friends over the last few years. Mom and I always used to joke those two liked one another. Sometimes I wonder whether or not we were right and neither has realized it. Well, maybe Joey hasn't. The way Witter stares at my sister? Something tells me he has.**

**" I'm coming too, your my best friend Joey. How could I not?", informs Jack with a peck to her cheek. Joey has some amazing friends. She seems really happy that Jack and Pacey are both being so supportive. This Jacob seems like he is in too. Had no idea that Jack found himself a boyfriend, guy seems nice enough. Good for Jack, I'm happy for him. Wonder why Joey's boyfriend isn't here? For her part, Jo doesn't seem all too upset that he's not. Is it possible those two aren't doing too well? Far as I know Joey is happy with this Derek guy. She has not told me otherwise at least.**

**Hugging Jack and Pacey happily, Joey smothers the two of them with kisses," I love you two, you're the best."**

**Clearing his throat, Jacob wastes no time interrupting the three," Hey, where's my hug? It was my idea to drag Jack along and obviously I'm coming too." …**

**(That evening; Pacey's pov)**

**" You alright Jo?", I question as I sit beside her on the docks. After dinner, we were all invited over to Grams' for dessert. Everyone went except for Potter. I stayed for a while but excused myself early. Wanted to come back and check on Joey. After dinner she told Bess that she wasn't feeling too well again. Going to take a wild guess and say that was a lie considering I found her sitting out on the dock. Potter always gets a little upset this time of year. Luckily, I'm usually around to cheer her up or at least try to. Why would this year be any different? Risking a glance in her direction, I notice tears in her eyes.**

**" I'm fine. ...What are you doing back here Pacey?", asks Joey before swiping at her eyes. Why she insists on lying to me, I'll never know. I'm not blind first of all, and secondly I can tell when Jo is upset. Considering that she has been fine all day, something tells me this has nothing to do with her mom. If Potter tells me that she's fine, I'm not about to push the topic. I'll just sit here and keep Joey company. After awhile she is bound to tell me what is bothering her. This girl has no clue how beautiful she is and it baffles me completely. If Jo knew that I would do just about anything for her...we would probably be together right about now.**

**" I told Bess and the others that I wanted to come see how you were doing. But if you're fine...well, I could go.", I answer in a hesitant manner. Staring out across the creek, the two of us sit in silence for a few minutes. Letting out a sigh when Joey shakes with fresh tears, I pull her into a hug. Not sure what is going on with Potter. At this point all I can do is hold her in my arms. Last thing I ever want is to see tears in Joey's eyes. Wish she would tell me what's the matter.**

**" No, Pacey. Please stay? I just broke up with Derek, he had another girl in bed. I heard her in the background when I called home. I'll be staying in Capeside it seems.", points out Joey while hugging my arm gently. Is she kidding me right now? How stupid can one guy be? Derek seriously slept with another not even hours after we left? Why? Did he really think Joey wouldn't find out? Potter isn't coming back to Boston? Since when is staying in Capeside an option? Jo could just as easily bunk in my room with me.**

**Wrapping Joey in my arms, I nudge my face against her collarbone, " I'm sorry, Jo. Derek is an idiot. If you don't want to stay in Capeside, we could share my room. It's big enough to fit another bed."**

**Peeking up at me with tears in her eyes, Joey grasps hold of my hand," You would let me share your room? Wouldn't that put a dent in your sex life, Pace?"**

**" That's been nonexistent for a while, Potter.", I point out as the two of us share a chuckle. Ever since Joey moved in, not once have I had a girl stay the night. There weren't many that did before her. Much rather have Jo curled up in my bed then some girl whose name I'll never remember. Plus, this could be my chance to see if Potter could ever fall for a guy like me.**

**" At least you had one. Sort of explains why Derek strayed.", remarks Joey in a bitter tone. No, Derek strayed because the guy is a moron. Joey would have let him be her first. He just couldn't wait for her to be ready. She deserves a guy who will treat her a hell of a lot better than Derek ever could. All I want to do is kiss Potter's tears away. Hope losing her was worth it for that idiot.**

**" No, Derek never deserved you. If it were me? I'd have waited, Jo.", I confide in a gruff manner. Taking a risk, I place gentle kisses on Joey's cheek and neck. Smirking when she squirms and shivers in my arms, I hold Potter close. If only this girl knew how much I truly meant those words. Having Jo this close is slowly taking its toll on me. I'm in the best yet worst kind of pain and seriously hoping Joey won't notice.**

**" Sometimes, I wonder if it should have been you, Pace.", confesses Joey much to both of our surprise. She looks about as shocked to have said the words as I am to have heard them. What am I supposed to think right now? Did Potter mean those words how I hope she did? My heart has all but leapt into my throat. I'm doing my best to meet Joey's gaze but she is persistently avoiding mine. This girl is killing me tonight. ...**


	6. Chapter 6-7

****Description: My version of how Joey and Pacey got together.****

****Disclaimer: I own nothing of the show only the storyline. Jacob and ********Derek are character's I created.****

** **Author's Note: If you read and review, I'll update.****

****Unspoken Love:****

****Chapter #********6****

** **(Joey's pov)****

****" Care to explain what you meant by that, Potter?", inquires Pacey with a confused look in his eyes. God, I am such an idiot. What the hell was I thinking? Way to think that thought out loud. Now Witter is going to wonder if I have feelings for him. That is not a question I'm ready to answer for myself, let alone for Pacey. Will I never learn when to keep my mouth shut? ********He is looking at me like I'm supposed to know what to say. The words slipped from my mouth before I knew what I was saying though and I'm just as clueless as him.****

****" If I knew what I meant, I'd gladly explain myself, Witter.", ********I confide with a sad smile. Not knowing what else to say, Pacey decides not to push the topic. Knowing we're both tired, he takes hold of my hand before leading us inside and up to my room. Closing the door behind us, Pace changes into his night clothes. Waiting for him to turn away, I change into my pajamas too. ****Folding back the blankets of my bed, we climb under. Lying in Pacey's arms, I hold him close to me. Not sure what the hell is going on but I'm not about to question any of this. I'll choke it up to me needing Witter by my side tonight. Not often that my heart is broken, I hate Derek for hurting me.****

**" ******Joey, I've been meaning to tell you something for a long time. This might not be the most opportune time to do so, but I need to get it out of my system. I'm in love with you, sort of always have been...probably eve********r**** since we were kids. I'm not telling you this with the hopes you could ever feel the same, just wanted to get this secret off my chest finally.", admits Pacey in a cautious manner afraid of my reaction. Seems now it is my turn to regard Witter with my own look of confusion. Wow, talk about curve balls. I was not expecting Pace to tell me this. He is in love with me? How come he's not once said anything to me? Is it because Dawson is our best friend and he didn't want to wedge me between their friendship? That is understandable, I guess. Thing is, Dawson and I haven't been together since high school and I'm a junior ****at Worthington. Is it possible he was afraid that I would reject him? Not sure that I would have, Pacey has always been the guy I turned to.****

**" ******You're in love with m********e, Pacey?", ****I a****s****k in a quiet voice. Bringing my eyes to meet his, I bite down on my bottom lip. There is definitely a shudder that runs through me whenever we touch. There has never been any denying this. Pacey is always there when I need him to be. Not only that, I trust him more than anyone. Witter kn****ows how to make me smile and laugh without even trying. Bess and my mom did always used to tease that it was only a matter of time before the two of us got together. Could they have seriously been onto something? Touching ****a hand to Pacey's chest, I bring my lips to his hesitantly. Blushing at the bewildered stare in his eyes, I tilt my head sideways as we kiss once more.****

****(Pacey's pov)****

****Cradling Joey in my arms, I kiss her back gently," Always have been, Jo."****

****Thankful when Joey settles into my arms, she lies her head on my chest," Maybe I like you too, Pace."****

**" ******Do you think maybe I could ask you out?", I ponder in a hopeful voice while touching my lips to Joey's once more. This is amazing, Joey likes me and I finally grew a pair and told her I'm in love with her. ********Derek was caught cheating on Potter and now she is single. This is my shot to make her mine and I am not about to let it go. Every time the two of us kiss, my heart rate triples. Coming to check on Jo was possibly the smartest idea that I ever could have come up with. I'm so in love with Joey, having her in my arms is only the best feeling in the world. Jack and the others are going to loose their minds if we actually become a couple. The two of us will never hear the end of it from any of them.****

**" ******Not sure that I'll want to be seen in public with you. Think maybe we could go to a dark movie theater?", teases Joey with a sarcastic smirk taking over her features. Oh, ha ha very funny. Someone sure has a healthy sense of humor. On the upside, that wasn't a no. Something tells me that Potter and I are going to be very happy together. Not much has to change between the two of us. We could still share our constant banter between one another and have our usual bicker matches. The only thing that will be different between us, we'll finally be a couple. There is ********nothing standing between Joey and I. I'm not worried about what Dawson thinks and neither should Jo. Those two haven't been a couple since high school.****

**" ******Oh, absolutely. The darker the movie theater, the better. We could even sit in separate rows and pretend not to know one another.", I joke back earning a chuckle from Joey. Sitting up with her in my arms, I wrap my arms around Potter's waist. ********The two of us will always find a way to throw humorous jabs at one another. She wants to be with me and I want to be with her. We're going to make each other happy. I'm not worried about what Derek will say or think. Why the hell should I be? He is the one who screwed up and couldn't keep it in his pants. I'm in the free and clear. Joey broke up with him before I took a risk and made how I felt clear to her. ****His lose is now my gain. I'm not going to be stupid enough to lose Potter.****

****(Joey's pov)****

**" **Perfect! Wouldn't want anyone to know I was actually on a date with you, Witter. Might ruin my reputation.", ********I point out with a wrinkle of my nose. Settling down into Pacey's arms once more, I close my eyes in content. I'm not exactly sure what is happening between Witter and I, but I'm glad we found our way to one another. I like Pace and he admitted to being in love with me. ****Apparently, my Mom and Bess saw something between Pacey and I long before either of us could. He caught on before I did too it seems. ****To be fair, I'm not very perceptive of these sorts of things. Pacey could have been trying to get my attention for years for all I know. We're on the same page now and that's all that matters.****

****Pulling the blankets over the both of us, Pacey whispers in my ear," Get some sleep, Jo. We'll talk in the morning."****

****Placing a gentle kiss on Pacey's lips, I close my eyes in content," I'm glad you're here. Goodnight, Pace."****

****(Next morning; Jack's pov)****

**" **Are the two of you getting up for breakfast or...well this is a shock.", I exclaim with an amused shake of my head. Joey is all but tangled in Pacey's arms. The two of them are clothed thankfully. Something tells me there is explaining the both of them are going to need to do. Not sure about the others but I for one would love to know what the hell is going on. ********What is Derek going to think when he learns of the compromising position I caught these two in? Fairly certain he won't be thrilled knowing that Joey was nuzzled up in Witter's embrace.****

****" Before you start lecturing us about what would Derek think, Potter broke up with him because he cheated on her. We're an item now, yes we only slept.", explains Pacey in a gruff manner without opening his eyes. Wrapping his arms around Joey's waist, he pulls her close. Derek and Potter broke up? How the hell did he manage to cheat on her? Is the guy an idiot? Did I hear Witter right? Him and Jo are an item now? Since when, last night? The two of them look happy to say the least. Pacey won't stop grinning and Joey looks content to lie in his arms all day. ****

****" Could we not make a big deal out of this? According to Bess, and my mom when she was still around, Witter and I have been on a crash course toward one another since we were kids.", interrupts Joey with a sleepy yawn. Well, she's not lying there. Never been a secret Pacey was into Joey all these years. Guy only bought her a wall and named a boat after her. Try as he may, he could never get Jo to notice him the way he had her. Guess he finally worked up the nerve to tell Potter how he felt.****

****" Way to finally man up, Witter. Proud of you. ", announces Jacob with a wide smirk taking over his features. He has only been hassling Pacey to clue Joey in since he put two and two together for himself last year. Still have no clue what the hell Derek was thinking. He had Joey all to himself and lost her. He'll regret that decision to cheat when he sees how happy she finally is with Witter.****

****Description: My version of how Joey and Pacey got together.****

****Disclaimer: I own nothing of the show only the storyline. Jacob and ********Derek are character's I created.****

** **Author's Note: If you read and review, I'll update.****

****Unspoken Love:****

****Chapter #7****

** **(Jack's pov cont'd)****

****" Well it is about time. Jen, Jacob and I were wonder********ing**** if you were ever going to wake up and come to your senses Joey. Glad to see you finally have.", confides Bessie with an approving nod. Jen is not far behind her holding back a chuckle. They're not lying either, soon as Pacey took off to check on Joey last night those three started in on their gossip. We all wondered how long it would take for Joey to come to her senses. Anyone with eyes could see she liked Pacey just as much as he did her. Why Potter refused to see or admit this to herself is beyond me.****

****" Great, now that we're all up to date on the status of my relationship with Pacey, I want pancakes.", pipes in Joey while sitting up in bed. Grasping hold of Pacey's hand, she waits for him to follow her from bed. We make our way down to the kitchen and sit at the counter. Without another word, Witter grabs what he'll need to begin making breakfast for all of us. Joey mixed the batter and pours some in the pan while Pacey flips them. Within minutes they've made eggs and bacon together as well. The two of them make a great team considering Joey can't cook to save her life normally. ****

****" What exactly happened with Derek? I missed that part.", confesses Jen while taking a piece of bacon from her plate to eat. This question catches Joey's attention and she immediately tenses. There's a hurt look in her eyes that's not missed by Pacey. Guess she took the betrayal harder than she is willing to let on. God, I hate Derek for hurting Jo the way he has. At least she has Pacey to pick up the pieces and make her happy again.****

****" I called him last night to see how his day went and heard a girl's voice calling him back to our bedroom. I broke up with Derek before he could say another word and hung up." , recounts Joey in as calm a voice as she can muster. A single tear makes its way down her cheek and Pacey swipes it away just as quickly. Wow, Derek is an idiot. Why even answer the phone if you have another girl over? Not that I'm defending the guy but he is clearly stupid. How did Derek think he would not get caught? I have no sympathy for the guy.****

** **(Jen's pov)****

****Pulling Joey in for a hug, I rub her back lightly," What a prick, sorry I asked Joey. Glad you found Witter at least. ", I console while placing a friendly kiss on Joey's cheek. This seems to comfort her a great deal as she returns the gesture. No clue why Derek would ever want to jeopardize his relationship with Joey. His lose is Pacey's gain to say the least. Glad he finally came clean about how he felt for Joey. The two of them look happy together and in love. Makes me wonder if there's someone out there for me that I haven't meant yet.****

****Taking hold of Pacey's hand in hers, Joey steals a pancake from his plate," Witter is kind of amazing."****

****" That was my last pancake, Potter.", complains Pacey with a growing frown. Laughing when she takes a piece of bacon from his plate, I shake my head in amusement. Some things will never change between the two of them. Good for Pacey. He finally got his shot with Joey and I know he is not about to blow it. If Derek could********n't**** see what was right in front of him than he never deserved Potter. ****She looks happy with Pacey and honestly, isn't that all that matters? Witter will do anything necessary to keep Jo by his side. Only took the poor guy how many years to get Joey to notice him?****

****" It was really good too, Witter. Thanks.", taunts Joey with an innocent smile and kiss to his lips. Judging by the dazed stare in Pacey's eyes, think it's safe to say he forgot about the pancake. It is nauseating how in love with Joey he is. Witter would do just about anything to keep Potter for himself. One thing I know, Derek is going to regret cheating on Joey when he sees she moved on with Pacey.****

****" You're lucky I love you, Joey.", sighs Pacey before placing a kiss on her forehead. One look in his eyes and anyone can see he is telling the truth. I'm glad Joey is every bit into Pacey as he is her. Would have crushed the guy were her feelings not mutual. Dawson has no say in their relationship either. Him and Joey haven't dated since high school. …****

** **(Jacob's thoughts)****

****Derek is an idiot. What the hell he was thinking cheating on Joey is beyond me. He lost her for good. Pacey made his move without hesitation. Joey is completely into Witter too. Here he was afraid she would be repulsed by the mere thought of him. Turns out he could not have been more wrong. They look so in love with one another. Potter looks happy for once too. The other day she felt guilty for wanting a little space from Derek. This does not seem to be the case with Pacey.****

****Derek is going to regret his decision the second he realizes Joey moved on with Pacey. There is nothing he can do about it either. Witter does not owe him any sort of explanation and neither does Potter. She is allowed to be with whomever she wants. Always knew it was only a matter of time before Jo realized she was into Witter. Thank God that I was right. They look amazing together. ********If I know Witter, he is not going to do anything that will jeopardize his shot with Joey. Those two will be amazing together.****

****(Jack's thoughts)****

****It has finally happened, Pacey and Joey are an item now. Can't say this was a shock. Those two ending up with one another was sort of inevitable. ********Anyone with eyes could tell Witter was into Joey except for Joey herself. He tried for years to catch Potter's eye with no avail. At one point, Pace sort of resided to the fact that he'd more then likely ****never be with Potter. That very well could have been the case had Derek not screwed up royally. That guy has no idea the sort of mistake he made. Letting Joey get away is going to be his number one regret.****

****Pacey wasted no time making her his and while this might not sit well with Derek, he has no say in who she sees. What did he think was going to happen when he cheated on her? Joey made the right choice breaking up with him without waiting for an explanation. Never imagined she would fall for Witter but I'm sort of glad she did. He is in love with her and would never dream of breaking Joey's heart.****

****(Bessie's thoughts)****

****Guess mom and I were right all along. Joey and ********P****acey have been on a crash course for one another for years and finally collided. ****The two of them look amazing together. This is surprisingly the happiest I have seen my sister in a while. Apparently, the guy she was seeing screwed up and cheated on** **Joey. Why he would do a stupid thing like that is beyond me. Pacey finally found the courage to put himself there for Joey. She likes him and now they're a couple. Knew it would only be a matter of time before the two ended up with one another.****

****Seeing the two of them together, I'm relieved that she wou********n****d up with Pacey. He is a really great guy. I know that Witter will take care of Joey. This guy loves her and would never do anything to hurt my sister. ****Dawson no longer plays a factor in keeping the two of them apart. Joey hasn't dated him since they were in high school. That was the main reason Pacey never made his move to begin with. Last thing he wanted was to wedge Joey between his friendship with Dawson. That isn't something they have to worry about anymore thankfully.****

****(Jen's thoughts)****

****Pacey asked Joey out and she said yes. They're an item now and this is amazing. Look at the two of them together, they both look happy. Witter has only been waiting for years to have his chance with Joey. ********How she never knew that Witter was half in love with her is a mystery to me. The guy bought Joey a wall, named a boat after her and drove two hours in the middle of the night to pick her up when things fell apart with AJ. Never really met this guy Derek but from what I can tell he is clearly an idiot. He had Joey all to himself and lost her due to his own stupidity.****

****In what world did he honestly think cheating on Joey was a good idea? Even if she hadn't found out last night, she would have eventually. His lose quickly became Pacey's gain. He wasted no time pouring his heart out for Joey. Something tells me she may have liked Witter all along but just never realized it. ********Anytime things became a bit too much for Joey, she turned to Pacey. He has always been a source of comfort for her in one way or another.****

****(Joey's thoughts)****

****How in the world did I end up with Pacey Witter of all people? We were once sworn enemies and now he is my boyfriend? Still, I'm really glad to have him by my side. Through the years, Pacey has always been there for me when I needed him most. There is no use denying the chemistry between the two of us. His touch sends shudders up my spine. Derek broke my heart last night. He had another girl over in our room. Why he would do a hurtful thing like that, I'll never know. Without a second thought, I ended things with him.****

****Pacey came back to check on me and comforted me when he saw tears in my eyes. After hearing I had ended things with Derek, he confided to holding feelings for me. ********Why shouldn't I see if Witter is the one I'm meant to be with? He treats me well and wouldn't dream of hurting me. Witter makes me feel safe and cared for and I need that more then anything right now. ****Maybe I have loved him all along and never realized it until he told me how he felt.****

****(Pacey's thoughts)****

****Joey Potter is finally my girl. What lottery I won, I'll never know. Things fell apart between Potter and Derek when he cheated on her. That was my cue, I took a shot and just poured my whole heart out for Joey. How could I not? How long have I been secretly pining for this girl? Oh, that's right since were both sophomores in high school. No, that's a lie. It has probably been even longer to be honest. Joey's mom and Bessie always used to tease me for tormenting her relentlessly. I lived to pick on Potter and chase her around everywhere.****

****For years, I tried and continually failed to capture Joey's attention. ********Nothing I did ever made a difference. This said, I was always the one Potter sought out when life was going her way. I took a leap of faith and asked Joey out, to my shock she said yes. I'm not letting her get away now that I have have her. Derek might not be thrilled to know I snagged Jo from him, that's not my fault though. I'm not the one who told him to mess up his chance with her. He did that on his own.****

****T********he End.** **

**Author's Note:**

**If there is a request for a chapter with Derek's reaction, I will write an Epilogue chapter.**


	7. Chapter 8

****Description: My version of how Joey and Pacey got together.****

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the show only the storyline. Jacob and Derek are character's I created.  
Author's Note: If you read and review, I'll update.**

**Unspoken Love:**

**Epilogue Chapter #8**

**(Back in Boston; Derek's pov) **

**" Joey?", I call when I notice her come out of the bathroom finally. Last night she slept on an extra cot in Jacob's room. The girl has made it clear that she wants nothing to do with me. I'm at my wits end with her. Yes, I had another girl in our room. Nothing happened though! ...Well, nothing until _after_ Joey broke up with me. At that point why should it matter? Jo broke up with me and I slept with an old friend. Immediately after, I felt guilty. Not certain if I should confide this to Joey or not. The two of us need to talk though and I'm not taking no for an answer.**

**" Derek.", answers Joey with a defiant arch of her eyebrow. Letting out a heavy sigh when she folds her arms across her chest, I frown to myself. Joey in not going to make things easy for me. Why would she? Should I have called her right back that night? Yes. At the time, I figured that if Jo wasn't willing to give me the benefit of the doubt then why should I care? Whether we work things out together or don't, the two of us need to talk. I'm not expecting Joey to take me back or anything. But she needs to know I had no intentions of cheating on her. When Jo broke up with me, reason went out the window quickly.**

**" Is it possible for the two of us to talk?", I inquire before pouring the both of us a cup of coffee. Joey is not going to listen to anything that I have to say. Should I have had another girl over? No, probably not. At the time, I figured what could the harm be? Joey has spent plenty of time alone with Pacey and not once was I ever distrustful of her. Case in point, I said absolutely nothing when Witter volunteered to make the trip back to Capeside with Joey. Granted, Jack and Jacob accompanied the both of them, it has become blatantly obvious that the guy is into Joey.**

" **Fairly certain that you already know the answer to that question.", remarks Joey in a bitter tone. Not wanting this conversation to end, I follow her into Jacob's room. Turning my back when she changes out of her night clothes, I sit on the edge of her cot. The last thing I want to do is argue with Joey. **I'm not expecting the two of us to magically get back together. If anything, I only want her to know that I'm not the unfaithful prick she has so eloquently made me out to be.****

****Running a tired hand through my hair, I scratch at the back of my neck," ********Look, Joey. I would never cheat on you. The girl that I had over? She was an old friend, we were having a movie night. Sleeping with her was never a thought in my mind...until after you broke up with me."****

****Glancing back in my direction for the first time since I started this conversation, Joey combs out her hair before tying it back in a pony tail," ********Is that supposed to make me feel any better?"****

**" **How many times have you spent time alone with Pacey? Not once did I distrust either of you.", I point out in my own defense. This is the absolute truth. Up until recently, I thought nothing of it when I'd come home and see the two of them conked out on the couch from staying up late and watching movies. Hell, up until only just recently, I had no reason to be jealous of Pacey. Even after I overheard a conversation Jacob had with Witter where he admitted to having feelings for Joey, I still wasn't upset at the thought of the two spending time alone together. Then again, not like I had much of a choice. Had I let on that I was envious, Potter would have wasted no time putting me in my place and more than likely breaking up with me.****

**" ******What does Witter have to do with anything?", exclaims Joey in an irritated manner. Taking a minute or so to gather my thoughts, I wonder if saying anything more is a wise idea. Do I really want to open up that can of worms? Essentially, all I will be doing is throwing Pacey under the bus. To the best of my knowledge, Joey has no clue that Witter holds a torch for her. He has for years but never gathered the courage to clue her in on how he felt. ********Something tells me that I am going to regret saying anything but I need to get my point across.****

**" **Come on, Joey. How can one girl be so blind? Pacey has only been in love with you for years. If it's alright for you to spend alone time with him than what is so wrong with me wanting to catch up with an old friend?", I ********remark with a hint of bitterness in my voice. Why should I not be bitter? Joey did not even give me a chance to explain myself. Is that fair? Because I don't think that it is. Whether Potter wants to hear me out at this point doesn't even matter. Far as I am concerned, I said my piece. Something tells me there is a strong possibility of a shouting match in the near future.****

****Lowering her gaze from mine briefly, Joey walks out of Jacob's room with me not far behind her," ********I'm well aware of this fact. Granted it had only become known to me after the two of us broke up. Even if I had known while we were together, ****Pacey**** never would have made a move on me."****

****(Joey's pov)****

****Jerking his head up at mention of his name, Pacey turns the stove top off so his pancakes won't burn," Jo, I thought we both agreed not to have this conversation just yet."****

**" **What conversation?", intervenes Derek before I ever have a chance to respond. Nice going Witter! What the hell am I supposed to do now? Confiding in Derek that I'm seeing Pacey now was the last thing I planned on doing this morning. The two of us had everything all worked out. Once we arrived back in Boston, things would resume back to normal. Neither of us were going to admit anything happened while we were away. Pacey and I even made Jack and Jacob both promise to keep their mouths shut. ********We were going to tell Derek about us in our own time. Now, thanks to Pacey? We're going to have that tension filled conversation a lot sooner than I imagined.****

**" ******S********hit. ...Sorry, Joey. This is a discussion we were going to have sooner or later. Might as well get it over with. Look, Derek. You're right, I am in love with Potter. Until you screwed up, nothing was ever going to come of said feelings. After you left Joey's heart in pieces, once again, I was there to pick them up. ****Taking a shot in the dark, I went out on a limb and laid it all on the line. Jo and I, there is an ****_us _****now Derek.", I admit much to Joey's shock and disliking. There, it is finally out there. Derek knows about the two of us. If he wants to pick a fight with me that's on him. I'm not going to hide how I feel for Potter anymore. Why should I? The two of us have done nothing wrong. We shouldn't have to sneak around simply to spare Derek's feelings. He might not have cheated on Joey, but he sure as hell didn't make an attempt to call her back and explain himself either. Had Derek done so? Perhaps the two of them might still be together.****

**" ******Is this tr********ue, ****J****oey? Before you answer, you should know that I'm not angry. In all honesty, I just want for you to be happy. Even before we broke up, I could tell that you had been drifting from me. For the life of me, I couldn't figure out why. Hell, I still have no idea. My point is, if Witter will make you h****appy? Well, I'm glad the two of you finally found one another Jo. Honest, I am.", reveals Derek much to both my and Joey's surprise. Wow, this is not how I imagined this conversation going at all. My guess? A spark must have ignited between Derek and the girl Joey accused him of being unfaithful with. What a relief to know that there will not be any awkward tension between them. My friendship with Derek won't disintegrate into nothing either. At least he is more reasonable than Dawson. Something tells me had I ever gotten the notion to make a move on Joey back in high school? Leery would have put a stop to us without any hesitation.****

**" ****Wha****t Pacey t****o****ld you is true. We were going to tell you but wanted to figure out what was between us first. You're right, Derek. The last month or so we were dating, I had been drifting. Not intentionally though, we spent all of our free time together and I w****as b****eg****inning to feel smothered. Hearing the voice of another girl coming from our bedroom was all the reason I needed to end things. Sounds like a harsh thing to admit and I'm sorry. This said, I would like more than anything to remain friends with you if that is at all possible Derek.", con****fid****e****s J****o****ey wi****th ****a hopefu****l ****gl****i****nt in he****r e****y****e****s. Considering how he took the news about both of us being an item? I'd say there is a chance for the three of us to maintain a healthy friendship. Here I was prepared to have it out with Derek, not with fists but rather in words. This does not seem to be the case. Before long there is a knock on the door. On the other side is a girl both Jo and I have never meant before. Judging by the way Derek's grasped hold of her hand, there is clearly something between the two of them. The four of us exchange pleasantries and eventually make plans to go out for dinner together tomorrow night. Huh, guess life has a funny way of working itself out. Never dreamed that I would finally get my shot with Joey but I sure am ** ****glad that I did.****

****The End. ...Again (:****


End file.
